warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sigils
Sigils are cosmetic symbols that can be placed on a Warframe, and are equipped via the Regalia section of the Arsenal. Unlike other Warframe cosmetics like Badges and Emblems, Sigils offer a wide range of customization, allowing players to adjust their size, position and orientation, and players can choose to install them either on the front or the back of the Warframe. Sigils are primarily acquired through the Syndicates system, with the first Sigil being gifted upon being initiated into a particular group, and further Sigil designs becoming available as one attains favor with said group. Sigils play a very important part in the Syndicates system, as wearing a Syndicate's sigil when completing missions grants players Standing with them, allowing a player to rise through the ranks to gain rewards. Syndicate Sigil designs have innate Standing multipliers that increase with rank - the higher a Sigil's rank, the larger the multiplier, making wearing said Sigils more effective at acquiring Standing. Assassins like the Stalker, The Grustrag Three and Zanuka Hunter can also drop their own Sigil designs, and Founders have access to their own exclusive Sigils. These Sigils however are purely cosmetic, and do not contribute to Syndicate Standing. Syndicate Sigils Steel Meridian FactionSigilRebelsLevel1.png|Defiance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel2.png|Armada (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel3.png|Vigilance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel4.png|Uprising (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel5.png|Protectorate (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel6.png|Freedom Fighter (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel7.png|Armored (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel8.png|Rebellion (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel9.png|Unyielding (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel10.png|Champion (+15%) Arbiters of Hexis FactionSigilJudgeLevel1.png|Guiding Path (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel2.png|Bending Will (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel3.png|Discipline (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel4.png|Will (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel5.png|Choice (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel6.png|Growth (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel7.png|Potential (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel8.png|Succession (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel9.png|Surpassing (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel10.png|Truth (+15%) Cephalon Suda FactionSigilOracleLevel1.png|Query (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel2.png|Searching (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel3.png|Pattern Match (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel4.png|Atomic (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel5.png|Manifold (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel6.png|Fractal (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel7.png|Multivariate (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel8.png|Labyrinth (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel9.png|Hexan (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel10.png|Oracle (+15%) The Perrin Sequence FactionSigilBusinessLevel1.png|Progress (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel2.png|Opportunity (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel3.png|Calculating (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel4.png|Synergy (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel5.png|Directives (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel6.png|Strategy (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel7.png|Tessilations (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel8.png|Optimum (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel9.png|Capital (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel10.png|Chairman (+15%) Red Veil FactionSigilAssassinsLevel1.png|Blades (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel2.png|Cull (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel3.png|Threat (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel4.png|Maelstrom (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel5.png|Lesion (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel6.png|Ruin (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel7.png|Viscera (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel8.png|Malevolent (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel9.png|Covert (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel10.png|Assassin (+15%) New Loka FactionSigilChurchLevel1.png|Sacrifice (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel2.png|Seed (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel3.png|Rebirth (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel4.png|Growth (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel5.png|Clarity (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel6.png|Bloom (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel7.png|Purity (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel8.png|Gaia (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel9.png|Bounty (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel10.png|Humanity (+15%) Mastery Sigil Mastery Sigil is a limited-edition Sigil granted to players from November 14, 2014 to November 27, 2014. This Sigil dynamically changes design based off the player's Mastery Rank. Founder Sigil Founder Sigil displays the player's Founders status, if applicable. Death Mark Sigils Death Mark Sigils are dropped from Assassins as a rare drop. These Sigils resemble their respective Death Marks. Notes *Non-purchased Sigils can be previewed in the Syndicates console by clicking on the selected Sigil. * All Syndicate sigils beyond rank 1 have an additional animation effect which can be previewed in the Syndicate's Offerings section. *A Warframe cannot equip two Syndicate-affiliated Sigils at the same time, even if both designs are from the same Syndicate. However, a Syndicate Sigil can be equipped alongside an Assassin or Founder Sigil. *Attachments can cover up Sigils, as they are placed on top of the Warframe. *For Sigils with animation effects, the color of the animated portions is determined by the Warframe's energy color. Media 23j279h.jpg|Founder sigil example FounderSigil1.jpg|Another example Grand Master Sigil.jpg|Grand Master Sigil Zanuka Sigil.jpg|Glitch allowing one player to view the design of the Zanuka Sigil ggg.jpg|Sigils now grant a bonus percentage to standing earned as of update 15.2.1 MR18_Sigil_by_KingTaro.gif|Mastery Rank 18 Sigil in motion Mastery Sigil 14 on my Saryn.jpg|Mastery Sigil 14 on my Saryn de:Siegel Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 15 Category:Skins